


12 days of kinkmas Christmas

by cedalodon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: The 12 days of kinkmas Christmas carol!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	12 days of kinkmas Christmas

_On the first day of Kinkmas my lady gave to me_

A dildo in my booty!

On the second day of Kinkmas, my lady gave to me,

Two tits to fondle

And a dildo in my booty!

On the third day of Kinkmas, my lady gave to me,

Three Love interests!

Two tits to fondle,

And a dildo in my booty!

On the fourth day of Kinkmas, my lady gave to me,

A four sided love square!

Three Love interests!

Two tits to fondle,

And a dildo in my booty!

On the fifth day of Kinkmas, my lady gave to me,

FIVE! HOT! HEROES!

A four sided love square!

Three Love interests!

Two tits to fondle,

And a dildo in my booty!

On the sixth day of Kinkmas, my lady gave to me,

Six Multimice!

FIVE! HOT! HEROES!

A four sided love square!

Three Love interests!

Two tits to fondle,

And a dildo in my booty!

On the seventh day of Kinkmas, my lady gave to me,

Seven Kwamis fucking!

Six Multimice!

FIVE! HOT! HEROES!

A four sided love square!

Three Love interests!

Two tits to fondle,

And a dildo in my booty!

On the eighth day of kinkmas, my lady gave to me.

Eight futa cocks!

Seven kwamis fucking!

Six Multimice!

FIVE! HOT! HEROES!

A four sided love square!

Three love interests!

Two tits to fondle,

And a dildo in my booty!

On the ninth day of kinkmas, my lady gave to me.

A nine tailed vixen!

Eight futa cocks!

Seven kwamis fucking!

Six Multimice!

FIVE! HOT! HEROES!

A four sided love square!

Three love interests!

Two tits to fondle,

And a dildo in my booty!

On the tenth day of kinkmas, my lady gave to me.

Ten spanks on the ass!

A nine tailed vixen!

Eight futa cocks!

Seven kwamis fucking!

Six Multimice!

FIVE! HOT! HEROES!

A four sided love square!

Three love interests!

Two tits to fondle,

And a dildo in my booty!

On the eleventh day of kinkmas, my lady gave to me.

Eleven enemas!

Ten spanks on the ass!

A nine tailed vixen!

Eight futa cocks!

Seven kwamis fucking!

Six Multimice!

FIVE! HOT! HEROES!

A four sided love square!

Three love interests!

Two tits to fondle,

And a dildo in my booty!

On the twelth day of kinkmas, my lady gave to me.

Twelve tentacle amoks!

Eleven enemas!

Ten spanks on the ass!

A nine tailed vixen!

Eight futa cocks!

Seven kwamis fucking!

Six Multimice!

FIVE! HOT! HEROES!

A four sided love square!

Three love interests!

Two tits to fondle,

And a dildo in my booty!

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made by the mlb fanworks server. We have lots of fun so come [Join us](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) if you want.
> 
> Also, credit to Leo and Xan!


End file.
